Moments like this
by NZfulla
Summary: It's Max's birthday and it's supposed to be a happy day. But something happens during a game of truth or dare that causes more than one of the flock to become a little stressed. Sorry for bad summary. NudgexMax Hope you guys enjoy. My first Maximum Ride fic! Please review and/or PM me :) One-shot unless you guys want more.


**I have no idea where this came from but this is my first Maximum Ride fic! It was just floating around in my head. Most likely this will be a one-shot until I conclude all my other multi-chap fics but enjoy the first chapter anyway. Or don't. Either way It's here to be read. So let's get on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own noting in this story except the plot. The characters and everything else belongs to James Patterson.**

**P.S I changed the ages to fit my story... So don't get confused.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I opened my eyes to see a bright light streaming in through my bedroom window. I let out a groan and threw my pillow over my head.

I wish it was possible to turn off the sun. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep I knew it would be almost impossible now that I was awake. That wouldn't stop me from trying though.

"C'mon Max, you have to get up now..." A familiar voice said gently from somewhere beside my bed. I grunted in response.

You might have noticed, I'm not a morning person. Just because I'm a light sleeper doesn't mean I don't enjoy sleeping, it just means I get less sleep than I would like to.

When there is a threat I can be up and kicking some serious ass within seconds but since there was none... I was going back to sleep, whether whoever was trying to wake me liked it or not.

"Max..." The gentle voice tried again. The owner of the voice shook me lightly. If I didn't know exactly who was trying to get me up I would've broken their wrist a long time ago for the action, but since I DID know who it was, there would be no wrist breaking this morning. Ugh, mornings... I hate mornings...

"Maaaaax." The voice said, slightly more insistent than before but still trying to be gentle. I once again ignored the voice which resulted in the voice's owner poking me in the side lightly.

When this apparently did not get the response expected, I heard a sigh.

"She won't wake up if your gentle with her." Another familiar voice, this one deeper than the first said from beside my bed too.

"But then she'll be mad and unlike you I don't particularly enjoy making her mad." The original voice replied with skepticism.

Damn right I'll be mad, but I'm already getting annoyed fast. Can't they just let me sleep?

"Max being grumpy isn't anything new." The second voice said unconcerned, in fact I heard the grin in his voice.

"Wait, I don't think you shou-..." Voice one tried but was interrupted before she could continue.

"MAX! GET YOUR AVIAN BEHIND OUT OF BED!" The second voice shouted in my ear causing me to moan and pull the pillow over my head.

"Make me." I grumble.

"You always have to do things the hard way don't you?" The more annoying voice said, with amusement evident from their tone. "Alrighty then."

"What are you doing?" Voice one asked worriedly, and then the pillow was ripped away from my head and a rush of icy cold, wetness hit me square in the face.

I sat up immediately gasping from the cold water. I wiped my face with my hands and flicked the droplets off my fingers. I turned my best death glare towards the assailant to find none other than Iggy standing holding a now empty bucket beside a wide eyed Nudge.

"Did you have a nice sleep in?" Iggy asked cheekily. I hissed and jumped out of bed causing him to drop the bucket and run out the door grinning, that boy loved to piss me off.

"That boy..." I growled. I turned to Nudge who looked scared and I instantly turned off the death glare and settled for a deep frown.

"Why on earth would you wake me up at..." I glanced to the clock sitting beside my bed. The digits read 6:42pm. "It isn't even seven yet! Why am I up?!"

"It's your birthday!" Nudge's look of terror morphed into one of excitement.

"My... birthday?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! And you have presents to open! OMG you're going to love all your presents I'm sure! Oh I hope you like my present... I spent ages picking it out... It is your seventeenth birthday after all!" Nudge chattered excitedly.

"And so... you decided to get me up at the butt-crack of dawn instead of letting me sleep in for my birthday?" I moaned before pausing. "Wait... seventeenth?"

Growing up in the school (shudder) we bird kids had never known our birthdays. So we each picked a day of the year for it to be on when we escaped. I never really kept track of all our ages that often, but did the time really pass that fast?

If I was eighteen today that made Fang seventeen but almost eighteen, Iggy would be seventeen also, Ella and Nudge would both be sixteen, Gazzy would be thirteen and Angel eleven. Dylan would be six and a half technically but by way of mind and body he was seventeen-ish.

Although Gazzy and Angel wouldn't be here to celebrate because they were currently away on a camping trip with my mother, Dr Valencia Martinez, and our talking dog Total. I pity whoever shares a tent with the Gasman.

"Max!" Nudge waved her hand in front of my face. "You zoned out."

I looked at Nudge and this time I really looked at her. She had really grown up and I hadn't even noticed. I felt old looking at her now. I noticed her watching me worriedly. Probably for my mental health.

"You mentioned presents?" I asked coming back to the real world. I was honestly curious about the presents. What? What teenage girl doesn't love presents?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked into the living room to find everyone else already up and moving about. Funnily it was the blind one who noticed my presence.

"If it isn't the birthday girl." He said with a mischievous grin. "You're dry now I see."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me with grins.

"Happy birthday Max!" They all exclaimed before giving me a group hug. Well Fang didn't hug he more just patted me on the back briefly while everyone else hugged me.

"Thanks guys." I laughed, although I was still slightly irritated from Iggy but I was feeling generous so he got off with a whack to the shoulder.

"Present time!" Nudge proclaimed from beside me.

I was ushered to the couch and everyone squished themselves beside me onto the large couch so that we were all resembling human/bird hybrid sandwich.

"Me first!" Nudge exclaimed dropping her present in front of me. I tore off the wrapping paper like a kid at christmas, my birthday was a rare chance for me to drop my bossy, grumpy leader attitude. From the depths of the wrapping I pulled out an awesome looking black leather jacket that I just knew I was going to wear all the time and some brand new black converse shoes. I also pulled out a bracelet which had the words 'To the Max' engraved on it which I snorted at but loved anyway even if I didn't normally wear jewelry.

Iggy got me a cooking apron with a picture of an Angry Bird on it which everyone, including myself snorted at, because I often was an Angry Bird who incidentally couldn't cook. As well as a promise that he and the Gasman would have the rest of my present when he got back in a few days. Which caused me to naturally get highly suspicious. They were the two bomb making kids after all.

Fang gave me a necklace with a ring on it and a whole bunch of cool gemstones. He told me that the ring is hematite which is supposed to absorb negativity and the gemstones were supposed to ease anger. For that I whacked him on the shoulder but I couldn't help but smirk.

Ella then proceeded to hand me a present which I unwrapped eagerly to find a key in it. I picked up and raised my eyebrows.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Keys are generally used to open locks." Iggy grinned knowing full well that that wasn't what I had meant.

"Yes, but what does it unlock?" I rolled my eyes.

"Keys can be used to unlock things like doors..." Iggy said grinning more. I glared at him but then Dylan continued.

"...Or bike locks..." Dylan grinned too. I switched my glare to him.

"...Or treasure chests." Nudge couldn't help but put in. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Or... The car mom bought you..." Ella offered with a grin. I froze.

"She bought me _what?_" I asked, barely managing to keep the excitement I was feeling leak into my voice.

"A car." Iggy smirked. "Spelt C. A. R. Normally used to drive to different places in."

"Shush Iggy..." Ella laughed. "Yeah, mom bought you a car. It's outside."

I ran outside and almost squealed until I realized that I was Maximum Ride. And I did not squeal.

It was a black, shiny new convertible which I knew I would keep the top down on ALL the time since there was no better feeling in the world than letting the wind blow through your feathers.

The others trickled outside and smiled at my excitement.

Nudge told me that Angel, and Total were going to give me their presents when they got back, like Gazzy and that Dylan's present would be shown to me later.

"One problem though." I told them. "I don't have a drivers license."

Iggy just rolled his eyes.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

I laughed, but I was interrupted by my grumbling stomach.

"Breakfast time!" Iggy announced before heading into the kitchen to cook. Yup. The blind kid. Cooking. Somehow, the blind one was the best cook out of all of us. We all followed him back inside to wait for the awesome feast that was surely about to arrive.

A few minuted later, a steady stream of waffles were coming out of the kitchen, but before I could even dig in Dylan came out of the kitchen and presented me an awesome looking cake. _Chocolate cake _I might add. My absolute favourite. I suppressed a moan and grinned widely.

"Waffles and cake for breakfast." He chuckled. "Healthy."

I dug right into the food and everything was _so_ delicious. I loved birthday foods.

After my sixth waffle and fourth piece of cake my body decided I was full and I collapsed in a comfortable pile on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

"It seems you enjoyed the food." Iggy grinned.

"The knowledge that you were making me my birthday breakfast is the only thing that prevented me from flaying you alive after that wake up call." I narrowed my eyes at him but the grin never left his face.

"Oh!" he grinned some more. "I forgot! There's one last present from me!"

I heard Ella whisper something about not letting the idea of flaying him alive go just yet.

His enthusiasm caused me to instantly suspicious, which increased tenfold when everyone else appeared to be confused about this extra present which he obviously hadn't mentioned.

He handed me a plain black present bag (You know the ones) and he waggled his eyebrows at me. Not reassuring.

I suspiciously took the bag and opened it, to find a box sitting in it. It was painted black so I couldn't see what the box read. I pulled it out and raised an eyebrow at iggy who motioned for me to open it.

I opened the box and peeked inside and almost dropped the box in shock, horror and disgust. I slammed the box shut and shoved it back in the bag like it had burned me. Which it had mentally and I knew it would leave scars.

Iggy was cackling and I felt my face heat up hotter than it ever had before. Iggy had bought me _condoms._

"What is it Max?" Dylan asked curiously going to grab the bag which I immediately hid behind my back.

"Nothing!" I yelled face still red, to the amusement of Iggy. "He bought me nothing!"

"I just thought since your a mature young woman now..." He breathed out in between fits of laughter.

Suddenly I felt the bag being lifted out of my hands by none other than Fang, the impossibly silent ninja.

"Give that back!" I protested reaching for the bag but he passed it to Nudge before I could.

She opened it and pulled the box out and before I could stop her opened the box. Her expression went from one of curiosity, to confused and then a look of understanding passed over her face. Then it seemed she couldn't decide whether she was amused or disgusted.

Ella who was standing beside Nudge peered into the box.

"What is it?" She asked confused before understanding hit her too. "Oh... _Oh..._ _Ohhhh!_"

I frowned, she was my little sister. She wasn't supposed to know about stuff like that. Then I remembered that she was sixteen and that they probably covered all _that _stuff in health class or science at school years ago.

"What is it?" Fang and Dylan both asked, heading over. Thankfully Nudge was my little savior and quickly shut the box, put it in the bag and put it behind her back.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly at the boys. "Girl stuff."

At hearing the words 'girl stuff' they both recoiled and all curiosity in their faces disappated.

"Iggy." Ella frowned. "How did you even get those? You know what? I don't want to know."

Now reminded that Iggy was the cause of all this I whirled on him, anger probably showing plainly on my face. But he was blind and couldn't see it.

"Iggy..." I said in a low threatening tone.

"Fang!" He said still amused. "Get the anti-anger necklace!"

"No amount of gems and rocks could rid me of my current anger." I told him in a low voice, before stalking over to him and lifting him off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Then how about chocolate cake?" He offered, voice slightly higher indicating despite his exterior somewhere inside he _was_ getting scared.

I actually had to ponder that. It is truly sad what I do, or would resist doing, for Iggy's chocolate cake.

"Three full cakes." I grudgingly said.

"Deal." He nodded and I grudgingly put him down. "But don't expect me to let you off the hook every time you offer to make me a cake."

He nodded quickly grin still present and I turned around.

"Okay so what's next on the birthday plan?" I asked.

"Well... You could try out your new car?" Ella offered jangling the keys.

"I'm up for that." I said with a grin, taking the keys and walking out the door.

"I don't know if I am knowing she's driving..." I heard Fang say wearily.

"Be nice." Ella scolded before heading out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Ella, Nudge and I got back from our drive (which I may or may not have been going over the speed-limit on.) we got out of the car feeling on top of the world. Or well I did. Ella and Nudge both looked a little pale but hey, we hadn't crashed right? So all was good.

We headed back inside to find the three cowards sitting back on the couch. They had managed to wiggle out of the car ride with the excuse that Iggy needed to make three cakes and that to do that he needed two assistants. Their loss.

And my gain, I spotted the three cakes sitting on the counter and couldn't wait to eat them. But not right now, I was still full from breakfast. So I walked over to them to pick them up and put them away when i saw iced on top were the words 'Sorry' on one cake, 'Max' on another and 'From Iggy' on the third.

I smirked shaking my head and put the cakes in a cupboard.

"It was Dylan's idea!" Iggy shouted from the couch at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I guessed!" I replied, even though he didn't know what was in the box, (Although he probably did now thanks to Iggy.) Dylan still made an effort.

Us girls sat down on the couch with the guys where Fang immediately asked about my driving.

Nudge told him wearily that although I had improved I still wasn't anywhere near perfect.

Ella, who is unaware of my habit of stealing cars while we were on the run from white-coats and whatnot, nodded in agreement even though I'd never driven her anywhere before.

Dylan then decided it was time for my present. He led us all outside and kicked off into the air. I followed him and everyone else followed us. Five minutes later her led me to a large treehouse. Even bigger and better than the one I had... uh... accidentally burned down.

It was beautiful and even more intricately designed than the last one.

"I love it Dylan!" I exclaimed and rushed inside to find that instead of candles this time it was lit by actual lighting (how he wired it I don't even know).

"It won't burn down this time." He promised and I swallowed guiltily again. He pointed to the corner where there were two fire extinguishers which I had to laugh at. "See?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Okay."

We all took turns examining the treehouse from top to bottom. It was truly a work of art.

Time passed quickly and soon I looked out the window to see it was starting to get dark.

"We should head back now." I decided and we all flew back to the house. We all sat down on the couch and tried to think of something to do now that it was getting late. There were no more presents to give out (Nudge had disposed of Iggy's 'gift' sometime ago.), or test out, and none of us felt like eating anything else. We had stocked up well at breakfast.

"What now?" Ella asked.

"I think a birthday game is in order." Dylan announced and we all nodded in agreement, something was better than nothing. "Alright now who has a game?"

We all try to wrack our brains for a game. I came up short and aparently so did the others. That was when Iggy turned to me with an evil smile.

"I have a game!" he grinned. _Oh no..._

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ella asked.

"Because we don't play Iggy's games." I replied glaring pointedly at Iggy.

"I swear it has nothing to do with explosives or weapons of any sort." Iggy rolled his eyes." And it's a game you all know."

"What game then?" I asked cautiously.

"Truth or dare." He said trying to suppress his grin. It may have sounded innocent but this is Iggy we are talking about. I mean c'mon he bought me... (shudder) _condoms _for my birthday_. _This wasn't going to turn out well.

"I love truth or dare!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Ella said with a grin.

"Have you ever played with Iggy before?" I asked with a frown.

"Well... No..." They both said.

"Then don't get yourselves into things that won't turn out well." I folded my arms. Iggy scoffed and I ignored him.

"Aww, c'mon Max let's play." Dylan said with a smile.

"Have _you _ever played with Iggy?" I asked him and he shook his head slowly. "That's three who haven't and two who have and never want to do it again right Fang?"

"She's right..." Fang said slowly. "It isn't _normal_ Truth or Dare. I don't think we should play."

"We're sixteen!" The girls and Dylan protested. "We're mature enough to handle whatever you got."

"Yeah c'mon! Let's play." Iggy grinned. "Put it to vote."

"All in favor?" Dylan said.

Four hands shot up and Fang and I glanced at each other.

"We're the oldest so our votes counts as two." I protested and all four of them roll their eyes.

Fang glanced at the others and ever so slowly raised hand. I stared at him in disbelief.

"It could be fun." He shrugged and I groan.

"It's my birthday does my opinion count for nothing?" I asked and they all shook their heads and grinned widely at me. I groaned again.

"C'mon Max I _dare _you!" Iggy taunted me and I twitch. He knows I never turn down a challenge. I let out a sigh. I raised my hand slowly and they all cheered and gave me a hug. Iggy grinned evilly at me and rubbed his hands together. What have I gotten myself into?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay then I'm starting since it was my idea!" Iggy said and I groaned. He noticed.

"Don't worry Max I won't pick you... yet." he grinned widely at me and I swallowed. But I wouldn't back down. I was Maximum Ride. I did not back down from anything.

"Nudgey, Truth or Dare?" Iggy asked.

"Truth." Nudge said automatically, probably thinking that she was safe picking that option, but with Iggy you were never safe picking either option. And you could never predict what he would say.

"Is it true that you were caught making out with a girl in the janitor's closet a few months ago?" He asked with a large grin on his face.

If I'd been drinking something at that moment I would've done a very large spit-take. What did he just say?

Nudge's face turned bright red as she spluttered not expecting that question. She quickly tried to bury her face in her hands. Ella raised her eyebrow and looked at Nudge in surprise and curiosity. As did everyone else except Iggy.

"How did you even find out about that?.." She murmured blushing profusely.

"I have my sources." Iggy grinned. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Well..." Nudge nodded ever so slightly and Iggy chuckled.

Slowly Nudge raised her head out of her hands just enough to glance at me, probably checking I wasn't about to explode on her.

I probably would've exploded but not for the kissing a girl thing which she was probably freaking out over, but because of the knowledge that Nudge was making out with somebody in a closet in the first place. Luckily the fear in her eyes was enough to keep me from exploding on the spot. I counted to ten then gave her a small smile and a nod.

She looked relieved but still so embarrassed.

"Your turn Nudge." Ella prompted softly. Nudge nodded and took a deep breath before sitting up straight and looking around our circle.

"Iggy truth or dare?" Nudge met his gaze.

"Back to me already? Alright then. Dare since you picked truth." Iggy grinned, fearless.

"I dare you to... sit in the front seat of the car with Max next time she goes for a drive." She smirked.

"Hey..." I protested. "My driving isn't _that _bad."

"Fine." he shrugged but he noticeably paled, knowing my driving affected him more than anyone else since he was blind and couldn't actually _see _if I was driving properly. "Dylan! Truth or Dare?"

"Ah, Since I haven't been caught making out with anybody in any closets recently I'm going to go with truth." He answered, making Nudge blush again.

"Are you gay?" Iggy asked seriously.

"What makes you think that?" Dylan asked raising an eyebrow, somehow not surprised.

"Dude, I'm blind and I can still see it." Iggy joked. "It's just that no guy can be as good looking as all the girls say you are and yet not have dated any girl at all."

"Fair enough assessment." Dylan laughed. "It's true."

Funny how I'm not surprised by this even though he claimed to love me just a few years back. I'm so glad that eventually wore off.

"You seem comfortable in your sexuality." Fang noted.

"Eh, I can't just sit here and pretend to be something I'm not." Dylan replied with a shrug. "It's not how I was programmed."

"Your turn Dylan." Iggy said.

"Ella." He said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." She replied and raising her eyebrows.

"I dare you to... sit on Iggy's lap for the rest of the game."

Ella blushed but got up and sat on Iggy's lap. They looked awkward at first but soon Iggy sighed and put his arms around my little sister and held her. She looked ecstatic, and I smirked. She had had a big crush on Iggy for a while.

Ella picked Fang whose dare was to sit on Dylan's lap which had everybody chuckling.

Fang chose Iggy who admitted that he liked Ella through Fang's truth. Which had people chuckling too and Ella blushing. Although I wasn't very happy with Ella's choice in boys, it was cute none-the-less.

The only problem was now it was Iggy's turn. And he was looking in my general direction grinning evilly. What did the sneaky devil have planned? Up until now I had been successfully left out of the game, but now...

"Max!" He exclaimed and I winced. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I responded and Iggy nodded his head in respect. I knew I was going to regret this but I also knew Iggy had some dirt on me that I didn't want to tell him was true or not.

"Brave girl, saying dare in the face of the Igster." He laughed. I gulped, I was sooooo going to regret this.

"I dare you to..." He smiled his evil grin, mischief sparkling in his eyes, no matter how clouded they were. Thats when I knew that I was toast. "...make out with Nudge."

"What?" Nudge squeaked, staring at me wide-eyed. I was probably giving her the same look.

"Go on Max, It's a dare you can't back out." Iggy said, his voice was taunting but not directed at her. It was directed at me. "Right guys?"

"It's true..." Dylan said slowly. "You're not supposed to be able to back out... but maybe this once-..."

"Aww Maxie won't back out. She never backs down..." Iggy smirked interrupting him. Well screw him. Now I _have_ to. It's in _my_ nature.

I glanced at Nudge who had a look of knowing in her eyes. She knew that I wouldn't back down now that he had said that, so she took a deep breath and slowly nodded. I sighed.

"A dare is a dare." I mumbled and I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my god!..." I heard Ella exclaim. "I know you said she never turns down a dare but I never actually expected her to do it..."

"You should learn to expect the unexpected with Maxie here..." Iggy said, but he too sounded surprised, even if he was trying to suppress it. I drowned them out, closed my eyes and focused on what I was doing.

Nudge's lips were soft and supple against my own. They also tasted suspiciously of sugar which probably had something to do with her twelve step beauty regime. Not that I was complaining, what girl doesn't love all things sugary?

I remembered what my dare actually was and realized I was about to get much more acquainted with the taste of Nudge's mouth. I felt my face heat up slightly as our mouths moved together in an almost effortless dance.

I vaguely heard Iggy and Dylan wolf-whistling but that was in the back of my mind now.

After what felt like forever but in reality was probably just a minute or so I decided that I was procrastinating and before I could talk myself out of it I trapped Nudges bottom lip between my own. I tentatively licked her lip and again tasted what seemed like sugar. It was a taste that was slowly making me go insane.

I felt her lick my lip hesitantly in response and I took a small, quick breath through my nose. I didn't want to pass out after all. That would make the whole situation even more embarrassing.

Nudge opened her mouth wider slightly, apparently she'd also decided that I was procrastinating. I slowly and hesitantly slipped my tongue into her mouth and touched my tongue to hers.

I felt her gasp and decided I'd probably taken it too far and went to pull away but she moved her hands from my hips (which I hadn't even felt being put there in the first place) up to my neck and held me in place. She wasn't going to back down either it seemed.

She took a breath and pressed our lips together again, slightly more insistent this time. This time it was _her _tongue that slipped into _my _mouth. I didn't protest, I was too far gone to do that _now_. My brain was starting to short out with all the unfamiliar senses I was receiving.

Our tongues started to battle each other for control but she quickly backed down, I was the leader of the flock after all. Even when I was... kissing them... I still ruled the flock... _The flock! _I opened my eyes and blushed remembering where we were.

I pulled away from Nudge who made a noise of discontent which caused me to raise my eyebrows at her.

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times as if waking from a dream. Nudge was slightly out of breath and I realized soon after that I was as well. She stared at me in confusion for a few seconds before I coughed awkwardly and she blushed bright red apparently remembering where she was.

She pulled her arms out from behind my neck and buried her face in her hands, again.

I went to get up but found that I couldn't, I frowned slightly and looked down to see that not only had I not noticed the flock was still around us but I also hadn't felt her _straddling my waist_!

"Erm..." I said awkwardly, my voice coming out lower than I expected. I cleared my throat again but I still sounded husky when I spoke. "...Nudge? You're sitting on me..."

She peeked out from through her fingers and blushed deeper if that was possible. She scrambled off me and sat where she had been originally and pulled her knees to her chest still blushing up a storm.

She tried to avoid looking at anybody but I noticed her keep glancing towards me with a look in her eye I had never seen there before. I turned my gaze to Iggy which turned out to be a big mistake.

He was waggling his eyebrows in my direction and I groaned.

"I need some air." I grumbled and stalked off to go outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was sitting on the roof with my knees drawn to my chest and my chin resting on my arms. Contemplating the nights activities.

Stupid Iggy. It's all his fault. Why did he have to pick that as my dare? Out of all the things he could have chosen. He picked making out with Nudge...

_Nudge... my little Nudgey..._

Images of her flushed and out of breath after the dare kept filling my mind, she looked... admittedly hot.

Darn it, and now he's got me thinking about her in a completely different light. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear the footsteps on the tile behind me.

"Having a little mid-birdlife crisis?" Dylan asked sitting beside me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Thats a good way to look at it." I replied after my initial shock.

"It's okay to be gay you know, It isn't that big a deal." He said.

I let out a laugh.

"It's not that that's bothering me." I told him. "I've known I played for a different team for a while now, just never thought it was necessary to bring up."

"For a while? So I really did never have a chance with you did I?" He sighed.

"None at all." I smiled slightly. "Why do you think I reacted so badly to Iggy's present?"

"Condoms weren't the best of choice for a lesbian were they..." He laughed.

"So he _did _tell you what it was." I rolled my eyes.

"That he did." He smiled, and then it went silent again for a while.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"What is what?" I asked.

"What is the problem then?" He expanded on his question. "Why the crisis?"

"I'm just confused about Nudge..." I sighed and rested my chin on my arms. "I never really thought about her any other way than... well... she was my little Nudge."

"And now?" He asked. I paused in thought. That was the problem.

"I don't know..." I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well you better figure it out... because Nudge is sort of having a break-down in her room right now." He said tentatively.

"She's what?" I looked up at him then.

"Just thought you ought to know. She left right after you did." He shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to go back down now, to see what the others are doing. Iggy wanted me to see if you were still playing."

"Tell him hell no." I scowled. "I'm going to go talk to Nudge."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As I approached her door I could faintly here the sound of pacing, groaning and even the sounds of things being broken.

"Nudge?" I knocked lightly and tentatively on her door.

"I already told you Iggy, no I'm not still playing and no, I will NOT give you a play by play of the kis-..." She grumbled as she opened the door but froze when she saw me.

"Oh... hi, Max..." She seemed to squeak.

"Hey Nudge..." I said awkwardly. "Sorry about before I just..."

It was then I looked past Nudge and saw the bomb-site her room had turned into.

"Did Iggy set off a bomb in your room or something?" I asked surprised into changing topics. Nudge was the cleanest kid out of all of us, this was very unusual.

"Er... no, he didn't... I just... uh... got a _bit_ angry." She blushed profusely.

"Angry? At me? Sorry... I went a bit far with the dare..." I actually felt my face heating up.

"Oh no! It wasn't you... well, it sort of was... but not _really_. I mean, it was mostly Iggy's fault... I was just really flustered afterwards... I mean, I uh... Just never thought about you like that before..." She stared blabbing and turning a brighter red. "I mean, not that you aren't worth thinking about I mean your amazing... I mean... Uh..."

I stopped her by covering her mouth, before she started saying any more really embarrassing things.

"Shh, Nudge." I told her. "It's okay... I just came to see if you were alright. Dylan said you were freaking out."

I released her mouth so that she could talk.

"Well yeah... I mean I kissed _you_, and you're... well _you._" She tried to explain in a nice way but it wasn't really working. "You aren't particularly... I mean... you I never thought of you like... you're _Max_. I'm not _supposed_ to enjoy kissing you..."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she covered her own mouth with her hands. She looked like she wanted to kill herself for the last sentence she blurted.

"I mean! Oh no, god I'm sorry Max I didn't mean to say that! Please forgive me." She started to blab again.

"Nudge..." I tried to interrupt.

"It's not like that... gah, stupid... stupid! Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Nudge?!" She said to herself.

"Nudge..." I tried a little bit more insistently.

"Don't hurt me for saying that! I didn't mean to tell you that I enjoyed kissing you... DAMN IT I said it again!" She looked like she wanted to burst into flames.

"Nudge!" I shouted exasperated. She finally turned to look at me, eyes wide and scared.

In that moment I got the irrational urge to protect her from whatever was causing her terror, but it was me. How do you protect someone from yourself? I didn't know but I was caught up in the moment and couldn't help leaning forward to capture her lips with my own.

She made a contented noise in response but she still looked majorly confused.

I leaned back slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Nudge, stop stressing... I enjoyed it too..." I didn't even know how or when my brain came to that conclusion but I'm glad that it did.

"You... you did?" She squeaked.

I nodded in response.

"But I thought... you ran away afterwards!" She frowned in confusion.

"I was confused... and I didn't understand what I was feeling. But now it's the only thing I do understand." I tried to explain the complexity that is my brain.

"We'll work it out later but right now... can you please keep quiet enough so I can do this?" I leaned forward to capture her lips again and she responded enthusiastically.

In comparison to the first kiss, which was heated and rushed. This one was slow and soothing, and in that moment, even though I didn't know what was going to happen, I knew that I would do anything to have more moments like this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So this took a while longer than expected, but I like it. Tell me if you guys do too! Leave a review or just PM me! I will reply to them all :) love you guys. Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


End file.
